Atardecer
by Amiga Del Alma
Summary: Nessie es mi imprimación, o por lo menos eso creo, hace poco, mi mente a tomado otro rumbo totalmente nuevo, no se lo que are ni diré, solo espero que las cosas se resuelvan.
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo quería divertidme un poco.

Summary: Nessie es mi imprimación, o por lo menos eso creo, hace poco, mi mente a tomado otro rumbo totalmente nuevo, no se lo que are ni diré, solo espero que las cosas se resuelvan.

* * *

><p><strong>Atardecer<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

* * *

><p>Mire su dulce rostro mientras dormía. Era hermosa, de eso jamás lo dude, jamás creí lo contrario a pesar de que estaba con su hija. Nessie, quien estaba sentada se sentó a mi lado en la cama, miro a su madre y suspiro con pena. Yo la mire, y ella me miro a mi, ella lo sabia todo, todos mis secretos mas profundos, y la manada también sabia, Edward sabia, todos sabían mi mentira, menos Bella, ella aun creía en todo lo que le dije hace años. Ese era el problema.<p>

-No te preocupes, Jacob, ella se recuperara, te lo aseguro – Dijo Nessie mientras me abrazaba, yo la abrasé de vuelta conteniéndome el dolor que se acumulaba cada vez más en mi pecho. Nos separamos y le hice una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. – Iré a ver como esta Damián, hace poco se despertó y Rosalie le esta dando leche.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin decir nada de nada. Nessie salio de la habitación y me dejo solo con Bella. La volví a mirar, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo común y su cabello descolorido. Suspire. Lo que habíamos tenido que hacer juntos para llegar a esto, todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, y, a pesar de ella estaba de vuelta, la estaba perdiendo, todos la estábamos perdiendo. Acaricie su delicada cara, estaba fría como hielo. Mis ojos se humedecieron.

Maldito el momento en el que se supo toda la verdad.

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento, no me pude contener, pero era una idea que tenia en la mente desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora se los muestro. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen reviews.<em>


	2. Donde Todo Comienza

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo quería divertidme un poco.

Summary: Nessie es mi imprimación, o por lo menos eso creo, hace poco, mi mente a tomado otro rumbo totalmente nuevo, no se lo que are ni diré, solo espero que las cosas se resuelvan.

* * *

><p><strong>Donde Todo Comienza<strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Y ha esta hora me vienes diciendo que vas de viaje? – Le pregunte a mi pequeña Nessie, bueno, ya no tan pequeña, pues ella ya era toda una adulta.<p>

Ya han pasado ocho años desde que, bueno, desde que Bella se caso y nació mi impronta. Creí que en ese momento que me imprime por fin había dejado atrás todo el amor que sentía por la madre de mi imprimada, pero al mismo tiempo que aun le quería, pero como amiga… y ahora, después de ocho años trato de seguir pensando en ella de esa forma, aun que… en verdad, cuando la siento cerca, no se por que, mi corazón revolotea en mi pecho, y me trato de convencer que es solo por que Nessie se ha movido un poco a mi lado. Y hoy, hoy que ella sale de viaje me doy cuenta que no tengo ganas de ir con ella, ni idea de por que, pero simplemente no tengo ganas de ir.

-Si, lo siento, Jake, pero sabes que en este viaje solo vamos… Mi padre, tía Alice, tío Jasper y yo – Me respondió. La mire con el ceño fruncido _¿Y Bella?_ Quería preguntar por su madre, pero no creo que sea indicado mostrar demasiado interés en su madre. Igual ella me hablo sobre ella – Mi madre no ira, dice que se quiere quedar acá, no conozco las razones, solo se una cosa, no habla con mi padre de hace mucho tiempo… me preocupa que estén peleados.

Por alguna razón me llene de una felicidad, pero me la quite a la fuerza de inmediato… debía ignorar completamente sentimientos ajenos o los que no me pertenecían. ¡Demonios! Yo estaba seguro de que no amaba a Bella.

-Vamos Reneesme, tenemos que salir rápido. El avión no creo que se quedara unos minutos mas para esperarnos – Le apresuro Alice. Yo le mire y le sonreí, luego le di un beso en la mejilla a mi pequeña. Ella se sonrojo y se subió al auto.

-Hasta luego, Jacob – Edward me tendió la mano y yo se la estreche – Cuida a mi esposa, últimamente no ha estado muy bien veo que algo me anda ocultado, Jacob, tu eres su mejor amigo, la conoces mejor que yo, y te pido por favor que le preguntes que le pasa.

-Descuida Edward – Hace tiempo que deje de decirle sanguijuela – La cuidare - … _Y mucho… _Dijo mi mente, pero deje ese pensamiento de lado ¿Por que ahora?... Quiero decir, se supone que soy un lobo imprimado y la imprimación es nuestra peor peoridad, pero aquí en lo único que pienso es en la esposa del vampiro que tengo en frente.

-Gracias, ella esta en la pequeña laguna, de seguro, le encanta sumergirse en ella.

-¿Pequeña laguna?

-Si, la encontró hace un tiempo atrás y no deja de ir a ella desde entonces – Me dijo el vampiro. Desde el auto lo llamaron – Ya, me tengo que ir – Se dio media vuelta – Por favor, solo quiero saber que es lo que pasa por su mente.

-No te preocupes Edward.

Se subió en el auto y se alegaron de mí, el auto se fundió con el bosque y no lo vi más. Pero ahora me encontraba con un nuevo problema ¿Qué haría ahora? Bueno, tan solo tenía que irme a mi hogar, pero no quería irme a mi hogar. Ya que Billy murió el año, pasado… mejor ni recordarlo, fue un mal año, Bella fue la única capaz de consolarme y Charlie no estaba tampoco en muy buen estado. Ese día Bella me dijo que quería poder ser humana para poder derramar las lágrimas que hace tiempo anhelaban salir. Contemple el bosque y pensé unos momentos si era lo indicado o no ir a ver a _Bells_. Bueno, la quería ver así que no era mucho.

Me saque los vaqueros color marrón y los ate a mi pierna, luego entre en fase y aullé. Antes no me había gustado ser lobo, es decir, cuando recién me transforme, pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando y ahora no le veía complicaciones, además, como Nessie no envejecería, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para quedarme a su lado. Corrí, no sabia donde, pero algo me decía que no era muy lejos de la mansión Cullen, o, tal vez ni siquiera estuviera en la laguna. Cambie de dirección y me fui a su hogar, no a la mansión Cullen, ya que ahí solamente vivía Nessie, ella vivía en otra casa un poco apartada de los demás. Aumente la velocidad de mis patas, apenas llegaba a pisar la tierra y el viento me azotaba la cara. Nadie mas de los lobos estaba convertido, ya que vampiros no nos atacan muchos habían dejado de convertirse, aun que se podía seguir convirtiendo cuando querían.

Llegué frente a su hogar, agudice el odio y escuche el correr del agua. No sabia que era lo que Bella podía estar haciendo, así que me transforme en humano, me puse mis vaqueros y entre. Su caza parecía vacía, no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo latido de un corazón, bueno, ya que no había corazones vivos en esta casa.

-¿Jacob?

La voz de Bella me llego a sobresaltar, bien, ya no era torpe como antes y sus pasos eran silenciosos, pero eso no le da derecho a tener que sobresaltarme. Me gire y la vi, estaba con una toalla envuelta al cuerpo… un momento ¿Por qué demonios se baña? Yo que sepa los vampiros huelen igual de feo todo el tiempo, aun que se bañen, el olor no se les pasara. Fruncí el ceño.

Bella parecía simplemente sorprendida. Bien, yo también estaba algo sorprendido de tenerla a solo unos metros y que su perfecto cuerpo de vampiriza solo estuviera cubierto con una manta tan delgada que definía a la perfección cada curva de su cuerpo. Mierda ¿Por qué a mí?

-Hola Bella –Le salude. Seguí caminando tratando se parecer despreocupado y me senté en un silla que estaba cerca. Ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido y la nariz algo contraída, al parecer aun no se acostumbraba a mi olor. – Tu querido Edward me ha pedido que te tenga vigilada, así que… aquí me tienes. Por ahora eres mi esclava.

Pude haber jurado que la cara de Bella se hubiera enrojecido si hubiera sido humana, y eso era lo que extrañaba de ella. No dijo algo, solo de dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación. Yo prendí la tele y me puse a ver algún deporte interesante, no tenia nada mejor que hacer ahora que Nessie no estaba a mi lado. La televisión tampoco estaba muy interesante que digamos, cambie de canal a uno donde daban uno de policías que resolvían casos. Al terminar la novela, fui a la cocina para ver si había algo de comer, pero estaba todo vació, ya que Nessie no vivía con ellos la comida había desaparecido junto con ella. Fruncí los labios y me volví a ver televisión, solo que la televisión estaba apagada y yo no la había apagado.

-¿Y ahora te paseas por mi casa como si fuera tuya? Has caído bien bajo, Jacob. –Me regaño ella sentada en el sillón a mi lado, sinceramente, no la había visto. Se dio cuenta de la cara que había puesto y eso la hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada – Oye, no tienes que vigilarme, ya no soy humana ¿Recuerdas?

En mi opinión, no tenía que haberlo dicho.

-Si ¡Que genial que estés muerta! –Dije con sarcasmo. Pero bien, ella era mi mejor amiga y la tenia que apoyar, por las buenas y por las malas. La mire, ella tenia una cara apenada. Me arrepentí totalmente – Lo siento, sabes que aun me cuesta. – Ella asintió y miro la televisión apagada - ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? Estoy totalmente solo.

Ella lo medito por unos segundos antes de responder.

-Podríamos… no lo se… veamos – Medito otro poco, al parecer estaba escasa de ideas al igual que yo – Jacob ¿Sabes por que Edward y yo estamos tan separados? – Negué con la cabeza, era obvio que ella quería cambiar de idea –Bueno, creo que de un modo u otro tengo que contártelo. Es la misma razón por la que él se llevo a Reneesme. Ella no tiene que enterarse de nada hasta, es una sorpresa. Yo le pedí que se la llevase, él no sabe nada, a ti es la única persona que planeaba decírselo, y ahora te lo diré… - El silencio se me hizo infinito. Quería saber cuales eran sus secretos y por que me los decía especialmente a mi. Las siguientes palabras las escuche con mucha atención – Quiero volver a ser humana.

Por unos momentos creí que era un maldito sueño que me quería perder en la falsedad, pero de pronto comprendí que era Bella la que me había dicho eso, la verdadera Bella, me había dicho que quería volver a ser humana, algo que yo siempre aprecie en ella. Aun me acordaba el tiempo en cuando contaba los minutos de su corazón, esperando que nunca llegaran a cero, pero cuando nació Nessie, en esos momentos todo se me hace borroso en la mente, no se por que, pero siento que con Nessie no es la misma imprimación que tienen Sam con Emily.

La cosa es que Bella quería ser humana y eso era imposible, posible seria que ella fuera humana y se convirtiera en vampiriza, pero no al revés ¿O no? Mierda, estoy jodidamente confundido.

-Jacob ¿Estas ahí? ¿Hola? – Mis ojos y pensamientos volvieron a la realidad con la voz de Bella. La mire, aun incrédulo. - ¿Y? ¿Qué crees?

Tarde un poco en encontrar mi voz.

-Que qué creo, bueno… creo que es genial, pero Bella ¿Cómo seria eso posible? – Pregunte aun desconcertado.

-Conocí a alguien hace poco que puede volver a un humano en joven, ósea su cuerpo vuelve el tiempo atrás, y yo quiero ser una chica que acababa de cumplir dieciocho años. De esa forma podré volver a ser humana. – Me explico desviando la mirada. Sus ojos dorados, y no chocolate, miraron por una ventana abierta por donde entraba aire. Aun así en esa casa jamás hacia frió.

-¿Y donde estas ese alguien? – Le pregunte aun curioso por su fantástica idea, desde mi punto de vista. Ella no me respondió. Bueno, no la podía obligar a responder. Suspire y me pase la mano por el pelo - ¿Cuándo lo veras? Quiero decir, sin el o la que te ayude a ser tú de nuevo no puedes hacer nada.

-Viajare –Respondió – Are un viaje de una semana. No se si quiera acompañarme, no te obligo, si quieres te puedes quedar aquí a esperar a Nessie. Pero yo partiré en un rato más – Se levanto del sillón – Si no quieres ir, desaparece, si quieres ir, tienes que estar aquí en un rato más con tus cosas. – Y entro en su pieza.

Yo no sabía que hacer, ni que pensar. Ir con Bella seria pasar dos semanas fuera y Nessie iba a volver en una semana y media. Lo pensé ¿Y si me quedaba acá a esperar a mi hermosa imprimación? _No_, Edward me mataría si algo le pasa a Bella, ni creo que yo mismo podría soportar la culpa si es atacada por otra jauría de lobos y la matan. Bueno, si es que ahí otra jauría de lobos. Aun así, tenia que acompañarla. Mire la televisión apagada, me vi a mi, no destrozado y herido como pensé que estaría al tener a Nessie lejos de mi, si no que igual que siempre, como si mi imprimación nunca se hubiera alejado… _Y no esta lejos…_Me dijo una voz en mi cabeza. La deje de lado.

Suspire y me levante del sillón.

**…**

Estaba al lado del gran auto de Bella, era hermoso, un modelo de protección. Lo mire y pase mis manos por el auto. Bien, no debo ilusionarme con que lo manejare, a Bella le gustaba manejar por su propia cuenta. Deje que mi espalda descansara en un árbol que estaba cerca con una gran maleta a mi lado, la cual, gracias a mi fuerza, no pesaba. Espere a Bella, si es que llegaba a salir. Esperaba que no se halla ido… Pero ese pensamiento no duro mucho cuando vi a Bella salir con la cabeza gacha. Me preocupe por que algo le hubiera pasado, así que me acerqué silenciosamente y pregunte:

-¿Pasa algo?

Ella levanto su mirada hacia la mía. Sus ojos se iluminaron de golpe.

-No… nada – Fue lo único que dijo, bueno, lo único que le escuche decir. Fui a tomar mis cosas y las subí a su auto mientras ella metía las suyas. La mire, y vi como ella caminaba de regreso a su casa. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para mí. Me quede hipnotizado viéndola caminar… hasta que desapareció de mi vista y volví a la realidad. _Que demonios me estaba pasando._

Ella volvió a salir, con un paquete entre sus manos, tan pequeño que no me imagine que demonios había metido en ese lugar. Me subí a s auto en la parte del copiloto. Aspire el ahora a casi nuevo. Vi como Bella se sentó en el asiento de piloto y hacia partir su auto. Estábamos en la carretera en poco tiempo. Mire hacia el bosque de Forks, no había nada mejor que hacer y no le tenia que decir a nadie que iba de viaje. En mi trabajo de maquinista estaba de vacaciones y nadie me quedaba que sea un familiar mió que me cuidara las veinticuatro horas del día. Ya no era un adolescente. La manada tampoco me necesitaba, ya que no había más manada. Sam tenía un bebé de dos años con Emily y Quil estaba con Claire, Paul estaba con mi hermana, los cuales estaban en su luna de miel. No tenia trabajo en Forks más que proteger la existencia de Isabella Marie Swan… _La mujer a la que amas… _De nuevo esa voz insoportable. Gruñí por lo bajo. Mire por la ventana de nuevo viendo que ya no estábamos en Forks.

-¿Cuál es nuestra primera parada? – Pregunte mirando que a donde doblaba Bella no había carretera, si no que kilómetros y kilómetros de barro. ¿De donde demonios había salido ese camino? Dios, creo que estaba muy concentrado en mis pensamientos…_Si, pensando en ella ¿No?..._ Mierda.

-Pararemos cuando se haga de noche – Respondió – Si dejáramos de manejar demoraremos más, no creo que quieras pasar tanto tiempo separado de Nessie – Me miro y sonrió. Sus ojos volvieron a la carretera – Aun recuerdo cuando imprimaste de Nessie, al principio no me lo pude creer, pensé que la tratarías como tu pareja, pero después cuando vi que la protegías como si tu vida dependiera de ellos, te veía tan tierno. Ahora ella es grande, aun que… - Se callo. Su mirada dorada se volvió sombría. No pregunte, no quería preguntarle cuando se volvía seria de repente.

No hablamos durante, segundos, minutos y hasta que llegaron las tres horas. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, y, para ser sinceros, estaba cansado. Agradecía no tener puesta una polera, ya que el calor era inminente en el auto… No se cuando, ni como, solo se que la noche subió al cielo y me quede dormido…

La noche aun adornaba el cielo. Sentí un cuerpo frió a mi lado, mi mente se lleno de recuerdos. Mire quien estaba a mi lado y me encontré con los ojos dorados de Bella mirándome fijamente, mientras se apoyaba en mi brazo. La camioneta estaba detenida. Podía ver que aun estábamos dentro del bosque, en la carretera de barro. Sus ojos me atraían, eran tan magnéticos que en unos momentos perdí la capacidad de pensar, la cual me volvió cuando los ojos de Bella pestañearon. Mi corazón se disparo. El frió de su cuerpo era una combinación que me refrescaba. Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto y se alejo de mi lado. Sin sonrojarse, como lo hacia cuando era humana. Se quedo en su lado del auto, mirando por el espejo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Lo siento por despertarte – Murmuro. Yo me acomode en el asiento, ya que estaba incomodo. Divise una luz roja afuera de la camioneta y dirigí mi vista a este lugar. Una hoguera y dos carpas para acampar, las cuales estaban abiertas y se podía ver almohadas y sabanas para dormir. Mire a Bella.

-¿Tu hiciste todo eso? – Pregunte curioso.

-Si.

-¿Cuánto rato he estado durmiendo? – Debo admitir que me sentía estúpido por no haber despertado antes y poder haber ayudado a Bella con las carpas. Las mire de nuevo, estaban muy bien hechas.

Las imágenes de cuando me quede en la carpa junto con Bella, por que tenía mucho frío y necesitaba de mi favor. Me estremecí. Ese día, bueno, exactamente al siguiente supe que ella se casaría, no quería recordar como me sentí en esos momentos mientras dejaba escapar ese aullido de dolor. Pero luego todo fue recompensado por el dulce beso que ella me dio… ¡Que mierda estoy pensando!... _¿No es obvio? ¡Estas pensado en ella! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? La quieres para ti… _Jodida voz hija de puta, pero bueno, la voz venia de mi así que no la podía estrangular.

-Unas pocas horas, nada mucho – Respondió bajándose de su magnifico auto.

Yo también me baje. No dijimos nada, ella se fue a su carpa y yo a la mis, la cual era la que estaba vacía. Me acosté, bajo las tapas, aun que con mi calor ya era sofocante la cosa. Y no me pude dormir, mirando el techo de la carpa, pensando en lo que pasaría cuando volviéramos y como Bella estaría con Edward de felices al saber que ella era humana de nuevo, pensé en Nessie. Suspire. Cerré mis ojos, pasaron horas, minutos y aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Gruñí. De pronto sentí un cuerpo frío que se acomodaba a mi lado. Abrí los ojos un poquito y pude ver que era Bella, bueno, ella era una vampiriza y no dormía, tal vez se dio cuenta que yo no dormía. Sonreí y la abrasé. En ese momentos si pude dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo, espero que les sea de su agrado y que me dejen reviews. Un beso a todos.<em>


	3. ¿Esos Eran Celos?

**Disclaimer**_: Nada me pertenece, solo quería divertidme un poco. _

**Summary:**_ Nessie es mi imprimación, o por lo menos eso creo, hace poco, mi mente a tomado otro rumbo totalmente nuevo, no se lo que are ni diré, solo espero que las cosas se resuelvan._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Esos Eran Celos?<strong>

* * *

><p>El auto no estaba frío ni caliente, en verdad no sabia a que temperatura estaba, ni me importaba mucho, pero era una buena distracción al saber que Bella se cambiaba de ropa a solamente una fina tela, la tela de la carpa, así que, es mejor saberse los números romanos del 1 al 100, si eso seria una buena idea… Emm… uno… dios, lo que me faltaba, se me olvidaba, si solo pudiera pensar con claridad, si tan solo ella no me hubiera dicho lo que iba a ser al salir de mi carpa luego de pasar la noche a mi lado.<p>

Mire para el lado contrario de la carpa, si, tal vez eso serviría… no, tampoco.

—Jacob —la voz de Bella me sobresalto notoriamente. No estaba acostumbrado a que ella fuera sigilosa. La mire a sus ojos dorados —Oye, hoy manejas tú. Tienes que hacer algo en todo el viaje, por algo te traje.

Se subió al auto, luego me tiro las llaves. Tuve suerte de tener buenos reflejos o se me hubieran caído de las manos. Ella se sentó cómodamente a mi lado y se concentro en poner música que le gustara.

Hice partir su auto supergenial en una dirección completamente desconocida, pero como en ese lugar solo se encontraba una calle, entonces solo tenía una dirección a donde ir. Por lo menos esperaba que fuera así todo el camino, o por lo menos encontrar un poco de camino pavimentado, por que este lleno de barro estaba ensuciando el auto y no me agradaba para nada.

El camino, como no esperaba que fuera, se hizo cada vez más lleno de barro, y más difícil de andar, pero a fin de cuentas llegamos a un lugar que lo recompenso todo, era un lugar que estaba pavimentado y juro que estaba a punto de agradecerle a dios si no fuera por que encontré tres caminos diferentes por donde ir. Mire por cada uno de ellos, y me desconcerté más, Bella no me había dicho donde ir, solo me informo que íbamos a un lugar en donde ella sería de nuevo humana y esa información no era muy buena que digamos.

— ¿Para donde, Bella? —pregunte mirando las tres diferentes carreteras.

Ella, quien estaba pensando, me miro como si no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, luego miro la carretera y en esos momentos entro en razón. También se dio cuenta que no había señales que digieran en que dirección ir, pero parecía que ella si se sabia la dirección, por que, por su expresión, no tenía problemas con eso.

—A la derecha —anuncio después de un rato —vaya, creo que me quede pensando mucho. ¿Estas aburrido? Podemos hablar de algo… no sé… —lo pensó por unos momentos — ¿Qué me cuentas de Nessie y tú?

Si, en esos momentos, hubiera estado comiendo algo, juraría que me hubiera atragantado o algo parecido. Pero gracias a dios no estaba haciendo nada de eso.

—Solo… amigos, por ahora. Ella aún no se ha dado cuenta de la imprimación —respondí girando a la derecha justamente donde ella me había indicado.

Bella se río ligeramente a mi lado.

—Debes decirle. No me ha dicho nada, pero creo que le gustas —se río de nuevo con su voz dulcemente cantarina, como si fuera hecha de campanas. Yo también reí con ella. — ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Se sonroja cuando le hablas, o cuando estas cerca de ella. Jacob, se lo que es sentirse enamorada.

No la mire, no necesitaba mirarla, por que sabía que ella no podía sonrojarse, pero sabía, que, si en esos momentos su corazón siguiera latiendo, sus mejillas estarían sonrojadas, ella estaría roja como un tomate. Y eran sorprendente las ganas que tenía de verla sonrojada, con sus ojos normales y su sonrojo hermoso que tenía constantemente sus mejillas.

—Bien, cuando vuelva hablare con ella ¿Feliz?

—No mucho. Tienes que cuidarte de Edward, no le gustara para nada y a mi tampoco me agrada un poco la idea, pero Nessie me recuerda a mi, y en las noches que Edward entraba por la ventana de mi pieza a mi habitación. —no pude evitarlo, me la imagine otra vez sonrojada, mirando el suelo pensando en lo que me hablaba. Y ella decidió cambiar de tema — ¿Sabes? El que me va a dar mi vida humana de nuevo, me dijo que tengo que elegir un momento que recuerde claro, lo que es difícil por eso de ser vampiro, y solo tengo un recuerdo que puedo usar.

— ¿Y cual es ese recuerdo?

Las llantas del auto sonaban en la grava del camino, iba a una velocidad prudente, aún que podía ir más rápido gracias a mis reflejos rápidos. Bella no respondió al principio, era como si no supiera que decir, que responder, o simplemente no quisiera decírmelo.

—Yo… em… el recuerdo… —parecía incomoda con la pregunta. — se trata sobre… no se si lo recuerdes… no, no creo que lo recuerdes, pero estabas en ese recuerdo, yo… el recuerdo es… Jacob… tú… em…

—Vamos, Bella, no creo que sea tan malo como para que no quieras decírmelo —dije riéndome de ella. Le mire por un momento antes de poner nuevamente mi vista en la carretera.

Ella seguía tartamudeando sin sentido.

—Se trata sobre… sobre nieve… montaña… —su voz se iba apagando poco a poco, pero aún así le podía escuchar como si no pasara nada. —…un beso…

Eso fue todo lo que necesite escuchar, sabía a que se refería, el recuerdo que aún rondaba por su mente, y debo admitir que me sorprendí, no esperaba que ella se acordara de un recuerdo tan… lejano, por decirlo así. Yo también recordaba eso, en ese beso, nuestro único beso junto. Yo nunca lo olvide, aún después de la imprimación Bella seguía en mi mente, y eso no me agradaba… lo que no entendía es por que la imprimación no me ayudo cuando se supone que es una de las formas por las que se puede olvidar a otra persona rápido.

Tal vez, este caso, como yo, era totalmente raro.

—…no quiero hablar de eso… —dijo finalmente, sin darse cuenta que de yo ya sabia a que se refería. —…mejor pensemos en el futuro, si… es bonito imaginárselo… —cerro sus ojos—… te puedo ver…—se carcajeo— con niños pequeños, casado y los pequeños de dicen…—_mamá… _—Tía Bells.

Ya no me empezaba a agradar el recuerdo, y, no sabía las razones del porque.

—Suena genial… —mentí.

No me agrado mentirle, pero era como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, como si esta mentira de juntara con otra que ya fue contada, pero, aunque tratara, no me acordaba de dicha mentira. O tal vez, no había mentira alguna, solo era un presentimiento tonto que había salido a flote.

O no.

— ¿Quieres tomar un té? —pregunto de repente mirando una cafetería que estaba apartada de una ciudad de la cual podía ver sus casas y edificios desde mi puto de vista.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Estacione el auto en el mini-estacionamiento-para-autos que había en ese lugar, que, debo admitir, que también era pequeño… pero ¿Qué joder no era chico para mi?... bien, era mejor no pensar en cosas estúpidas como esas. Me fije en Bella, quien se bajo del auto en silencio, yo solo le seguí automáticamente… después de todo yo la estaba cuidando… de nuevo.

Entramos a la cafetería, en el aire había un olor delicioso a dulce. Nos sentamos en las primeras mesas que vimos y esperamos a que nos sirvieran, en silencio ¿Desde cuando se hizo tan difícil hablar con ella? ¿Cómo es que cada vez que nos volvemos a ver siento que la conozco menos? ¿Por qué no sentía que esta era Bella, mi mejor amiga?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una chica de por lo menos dieciocho años no fue a atender, prestándome atención, y dejando a Bella de lado.

— ¿Qué desea? —pregunto sensualmente apoyando unas de sus delgadas manos en la mesa. Mire a la chica, tenia pelo coloreen y pecas por toda la cara, con unos ojos del mismo color de su pelo. Raro.

No me agrado la chica. Iba a decir algo pero Bella me ganó.

—Dos sándwiches y dos cafés, si no es mucha molestia. Gracias —la chica hizo como si no hubiera escuchado a Bella y me siguió mirando con una sonrisa picara.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué joder algunas personas tenía que ser tan jodidas? Pero yo tenía un plan maligno. No conocía a esa chica y no pensaba hacerle caso con sus movimientos supuestamente sensuales que a mi me parecía como si un oraguntan estuviera sirviéndonos la comida.

Tome la mano de Bella que estaba apoyada en la mesa y se la acaricie lentamente, con cariño. Sabía que después de esto me mandaría una retada, pero tenía ganas de ver la cara de la chica. Ella me miro como si le hubiera dado la corriente, y, aproveche su desconcierto para besarle la palma de la mano. Para terminar el acto, le sonreí y mire a la chica que estaba por echar chispa por los ojos, pero seguía igual que sensual que antes.

—Traiga lo que pidió ella —dije con un tono ronco.

La chica, apenas se hubo dado la vuelta después de anotar las cosas en su libreta que saco del bolsillo de su delantal blanco y muy manchado, Bella saco apresuradamente mi mano bajo la suya y me fulmino con la mirada.

Me reí de su cara.

—Vamos, admite que fue chistosa la cara que puso —le dije sin parar de reírme por la cara que ahora había puesto ella, una cara entre la risa y la furia. Me reí más y casi me caigo de la silla, pero me pude mantener en ella. —no sean tan enojona señora cascarrabias.

Ella también se río por lo bajo con su sonora voz de campanas.

—Sí, fue divertido, pero eso no te da derecho a tocarme Jacob Black —trato de ser amenazante conmigo, pero todo eso me causaba aún más gracia. Verla enojada, era algo que me recordaba a los viejos tiempos.

Hace aproximadamente ocho años atrás.

En eso, solo con tratar de recordar como era mi vida ocho años atrás, me vino un recuerdo, algo que no sabía que tenía, algo que me confundió mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Era la razón por la que sentía que mi imprimación era diferente, por que, sinceramente… no era mi imprimación.

_Lo escuche, sus pasos, luego de tres días sin que despertara, y yo, en ese lugar, poniéndome a prueba por el monstruo que casi le quita la vida. Sentí como algo me invadía, tal vez miedo de verla, así, fría, sin vida y sin poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón._

_Y, aunque no quisiera, no podía salir corriendo en el momento en que la vi. Fría, sin vida, con los ojos rojos, y más hermosa de lo normal. Al lado estaba su esposo, por lo que cerré mi mente, a este ritmo era bueno cerrando mi mente a ese chupasangre y hacerle creer cosas que no eran._

_Estaba enojada conmigo por "imprimarme" de su hija, y cuando trato de atacarme, Seth se puso en medio y le disloco la clavícula. Luego se la fueron a recuperar, pero, yo estaba a punto de salir corriendo. De nuevo._

_No lo hice simplemente por que no quería que nadie supiera sobre mi mentira._

_Reneesme no era mi imprimación, mi verdadera impronta, estaba casada, muerta, y era feliz junto a su pareja._

_Por toda la eternidad. _

—Jacob —la voz de Bella me saco del "recuerdo" que había tenido. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué Nessie no era mi imprimación? Yo creo que recordaría si hubiera mentido sobre tal cosa. ¿O era que me resulto tan bien la mentira que me engañe a mi mismo? —Jacob…

Mire a Bella.

— ¿Mmm?

Ella frunció el seño. Joder. Maldito recuerdo, ahora me traía más confundido ¿Será esa la razón por la que siempre me siento mal al ver a Bella feliz con Edward? ¿Será por eso que siempre anhelo verla humana todo el tiempo? ¿Son por esas las circunstancias que no extraño en absoluto a Nessie? ¿Será por eso que me siento mejor al lado de Bella? ¿Por qué tengo tantas preguntas?

Y lo repito… joder.

—Vas a comer, por que recuerda que asqueó la comida humana. Así que tendrás que comerte todo… —me miro fijamente. — ¿estas bien? Te noto un poco raro —miro para otro lado. — ¿Te molesta este lugar? —fijo sus ojos dorados en mi.

Negué con la cabeza. Me sacaría este recuerdo de la mente lo más que pudiera todo el día.

—Nada, estoy bien. —mire la comida en la mesa ¿Cuándo demonios la dejaron ahí? —Emmm… ¿de que estábamos hablando? —bien, no quería quedar como un tonto, pero las imágenes eran algo difíciles de sacar de mi mente, y menos la nueva perspectiva que tenia de Bella.

Bella frunció el ceño de nuevo. Empezó a jugar con la comida de su plato.

—De… que si quieres poner celosa a una chica que te hecho el ojo, yo no estoy aquí para que me toques ni me estés utilizando —respondió con la voz pasiva, como si en verdad no estuviera enojada por lo que hice hace unos momentos. —Y come tu comida, que ya me quiero ir de aquí… no me agrado mucho el lugar.

Mi estomago gruño. Mire mi comida, tome el servicio y me lo empecé a comer. Bella estaba sentada, mirando para cualquier lado que no sea donde yo estaba. Volvió de nuevo el silencio incomodo. No me agrado para nada. Comí todo lo que estaba en mi plato, dejándolo vació, luego ella me dio el suyo, y me lo comí, pero el té lo deje, ya que estaba frío.

Salimos del local, dejado una vana propina para la chica.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le pregunte una vez que nos subimos en el auto y partimos en rumbo a la ciudad que estaba cerca de nosotros. Ella no me respondió, si no que se quedo de brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana del auto —si, te pasa algo ¿Qué es?

Ella me miro.

—Estaba pensando… en como poco a poco nos hemos separado, hablo de Edward y yo. Últimamente casi ni nos hablamos —tembló ligeramente— tal vez sea mejor esto, que nos separemos por un tiempo —soltó un sollozo, ya que no podía soltar lagrimas. Joder, ahora que le hizo el muy maldito.

Una idea me vino a la mente.

—Si quieres, podemos pasar más de dos semanas alejados de Forks, claro, solo si quieres —le propuse. Aumente la velocidad del auto ya que no quería ir lento, era aburrido estar encerrado en un mismo lugar todo el tiempo. — ¿Y? ¿Qué dices?

Ella volvió a mirar el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana del auto, pensándolo. Yo solo me dedique a manejar. En esos momentos estábamos entrando en la gran ciudad. Ella seguía sin responderme. Pero, como si le hubiera llegado una fabulosa idea, despertó de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, es una buena idea. Me gusta. —lo pareció meditar otro poco, ya que no se movió —pero ¿Y Reneesme? No creo que soportes mucho más de dos meses sin ella. Yo si puedo soportar estar lejos de Edward por que entre nosotros no ahí nada tan fuerte como lo que se encuentra entre ustedes.

_No, lo que hay entre nosotros es fuerte. _Pensé.

…

Era de noche, para otros el frío de la noche los congelaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para mi, no era más que una brisa fresca que chocaba contra mi piel suavemente. La oscuridad hacia, para cualquier humano indefenso, no poder ver su propia mano aunque estuviera frente de su cara, pero para mi era como si una linterna iluminara mi camino, el cual, por raro que sonara, indicaba el camino por donde Bella se había ido.

—Jacob… —me gire para ver quien me llamaba, aunque mis pies querían ir en la dirección por donde desaprecio Bella. —Jacob… —no pude evitarlo, mire, con curiosidad quien me miraba y vi a Nessie, con un vientre hinchado y una sonrisa en su cara.

Yo me encontraba desconcertado.

—Nessie ¿Dónde esta Bella? Salio corriendo, estaba llorando ¿Qué le paso? —pregunté preocupándome más de lo que debería estarlo. Ella me miro con pena, era una tristeza enorme asomando por sus ojos. — ¿Qué pasa?

Ella acaricio su vientre ¿Por qué demonios estaba embarazada? ¿Por qué se comportaba como si algo catastrófico hubiera sucedido?... y más importante ¿Por qué Bella salio corriendo mientras lloraba? ¿Cómo era que podía las lágrimas salir de sus ojos si estaba muerta?

—Ella desapareció…—informó mirándome a los ojos mientras pequeñas lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos —y por tu culpa, todo por tu maldita culpa. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—y… ¿yo?

No entendía, no entendía como era que estaba aquí, como era que no estaba en otro lugar, junto con Bella para que ella se convirtiera en humana. No entendía porque era mi culpa que Bella desapareciera si acabo de despertar en este lugar

—Si, tu, ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nessie, yo no le he hecho nada… te lo aseguro…

Ella se acerco a mí y me pego una cachetada, no me dolió, pero estaba aun más confundido de lo que ya estaba en esos momentos. La mire, sentía una presión en el pecho que se hacia cada vez más fuerte a medida que pasaba los segundos y minutos. Era como si los más importante que me dio la vida se estuviera alejando lentamente y yo no hacia nada por evitarlo… _Bella…_

Luego, de la nada, apareció Edward… estaba furioso, pude verlo. Me empujo, con tal fuerza que termine por aterrizar contra un árbol que estaba a metros más allá. Me levante del suelo y le mire, con rabia. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Ahora que? … no entendía por que todo le mundo de la agarraba conmigo… me acerque a donde estaban los dos, con el cuerpo temblándome violentamente.

—La mataste —gruño Edward al tiempo que también empezaba a caminar hacia mi con paso decidido —¿Por qué te metiste con ella?... —pude ver que sufría ¿Sufrir? Por que sufrir, ni siquiera sabia a que se refería… — ¡Maldito chucho mataste a Bella!

Y, con esas palabras rondando por mi cabeza, desperté sobresaltado. Una extraña sensación me recorría el pecho, y el frío era algo que sentía en mi mano ¡Que demonios! ¿Frío? Mire a mi derecha y vi a Bella, quien me miraba preocupada… de ahí venia el frío… ella estaba viva, bueno, no tal literalmente, si no que seguía aquí, a mi lado… _todo fue un sueño_…

—Bella —suspire aliviado sintiendo como la presión en mi pecho desaparecía como por arte de magia. La presión en mis pulmones, al desaparecer, hizo que fuera más fácil respirar tranquilamente.

Ella me miro fijamente, como si tratara de averigua que me pasaba con solo viéndome con sus ojos dorados.

—No es nada —afirme. Mentira.

Tal vez no me di cuenta, pero nuestros rostros estaban cercas, ella solo necesitaba inclinarse… yo no daría el primer paso… no, simplemente por que mi corazón era para Ness… o no… en verdad estaba confundido con respecto a eso.

Ella, al darse cuenta de la revolución en mi cabeza, o por lo menos pareció como si me hubiera estado leyendo los pensamientos, se aparto de mi lentamente… lo que me pareció raro en parte ya que ella podía hacer las cosas rápidamente, y posiblemente más rápida que yo.

—Tenemos que continuar. —dijo ella levantándose de la cama.

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… me demore mucho… lo se, pero espero que sean capaces de perdonarme y ser capases de escribir un review para por lo menos saber que les gusto, no solamente que pongas en favoritos… eso muchas veces aborrece.<em>


End file.
